1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to grease guns and more specifically it relates to a grease gun applicator system for making it easier to use a battery powered grease gun by freeing up one hand while greasing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Grease guns have been in use for years. Typically, manual powered grease guns must be pumped with one hand and the hose must be directed with the other hand onto the area that is to be greased. Battery powered grease guns do not require pumping. Instead a trigger is pressed, while holding the grease gun with one hand, and the hose is directed with the other hand onto the area that is to be greased.
While trying to grease areas that are hard to reach or require difficult balancing, it is often difficult to properly apply grease using a grease gun. This difficulty arises because the user must use both his/her hands to operate the grease gun, which leaves no hands for stabilizing the individual.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for making it easier to use a battery powered grease gun by freeing up one hand while greasing. When climbing ladders or reaching hard to get to places, a grease gun is very difficult to use. Generally, a hose on a grease gun is not very long, forcing the user to get very close to area needed to be greased. Also, typical grease guns do not allow the user to comfortably reach a hard to get to area while balancing one self with one of their hands.
In these respects, the grease gun applicator system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of making it easier to use a battery powered grease gun by freeing up one hand while greasing.